


Virus Of Bloom

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/F, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hypnotism, Inflation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Magical Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Alison is heading up to meet her boss in a elevator. When another joins her, she's obscenely pregnant and wants to share it with her. She's going to as well regardless of how much Alison protests.(Warning: rapid pregnancy, lactation, breast inflation, forced orgasm.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 181





	Virus Of Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Rapid pregnancy where she's impregnated just by being close to another women. There is some forced masturbation on Alison but otherwise I hope that you enjoy.

"H-hold the door please." Slowly walking towards the elevator is a massively pregnant woman. She was wearing a very low-cut maternity dress and a jacket that barely fit over her shoulders.

Her stomach was wide and round it appeared to contain quintuplets at the very least. A distended gut so immense she can't even reach halfway to her protruding belly button. The jacket she's worn doesn't cover it up at all, and does a poor job containing her strained, leaking breasts as well. 

Each melon is bigger than her head, with throbbing, protruding nipples into the top of her dress. They did little to hide the engorged tits, She wobbles back and forth as she tries to get to the elevator, her huge hips constantly brushing up against the walls as she waddles back and forth. 

Each step she takes is filling with sensual moans and coos as the overly-pregnant redhead struggles with her own enormity. The dark haired woman looked startled, but held the door. She didn't recognize the woman, but she was instinctively polite.  
It was how she'd made it so far in the company. "Um...Are you alright, ma'am?" She asked. 

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and adjust her glasses nervously.

"Ahhh y-yes, I'm just, fine. Just, mm, l-little worked up is all," she moaned, making her way into the door. 

Her hips barely made it through the elevator doors without bumping both sides at once. And despite the dark-haired woman being the only other one inside, there was no way the redhead could avoid rubbing all over her. 

"S-Scuse me," she mumbled as her breast beaded milk into the top of her dress. It could be seen just starting to leak through the sides of her jacket barely covering her. 

"Hahhh, s-sorry," the woman cooed, silently rubbing her belly with both hands as she backed her packed rear up against the wall. Her massive belly was so wide, that it pushed into the only other person in the elevator.

The dark haired woman blushed as the swollen surface brushed against her. She could feel the heat of the skin coming from the rounded surface so close to her. 

"Um, i-it's alright." She stammered, as the smell of...something seemed to fill the enclosed space. Though Alison had a hard time placing just what it was, that she was in inhaling. 

"W-what floor were you looking to go to?" She desperately tried to avoid making eye contact, but that lead her to staring at the woman's bulging orb.

How had that happened to her? She seemed so much bigger than any other pregnant woman, she had seen before. 

"Ahhh, mmm, floor?" the pregnant woman mumbled. "Oh, right, um, s-seven please," she asked, breathing heavily before biting down on her lower lip, their was something obvious in her eyes.   
As her body burned with the need for whatever it was Alison felt a little uncomfortable under the weight of her gaze. 

"N-No wait, that's, mm, ho-how many I have. Floor is, ahh, eight. Silly me, hehe," she mumbled, rubbing her head. A single motion made her gut press more insistently into the businesswoman's.

The dark haired woman couldn't help but gape at her.

"S-seven? Septuplets?" She was baffled that she hadn't heard about this woman before. 

Septuplets wasn't exactly common and she was sure she should've heard something about it before. News spread across her work space, very quick after all it was part of her job to know these kind of things. The septuplets swell leaned more heavily into the brunette, causing her back to brush the wall behind her. 

She put her hands on the belly, thinking about pushing it back, but not wanting to be rude. She inhaled the woman's scent deeply, a shudder ran over Alison's frame and she shivered a bit. 

"Mmhm. At least this time," the pregnant redhead said, proudly. "I wouldn't mind more." she cooed, rubbing her belly lovingly. 

"Would you, ahh, like to rub it?" she moaned, pushing her gut firmly into Alison until she began to feel a pressure almost building in her own. 

"It's amaaaazing to feel, so full and round ..”, her hand ran over the swollen surface and didn’t seem to even cover a portion of it. 

"I...sure...." The dark haired woman replied nervously, rubbing it gently, feeling the hot, taut skin against her hands, the protruding belly button. "H-how many times have you been pregnant? D-do you work here?"

"Oh, this is the... fifth time, maybe? Sixth? I've lost count, honestly," she moaned happily her maternal body almost seemed to be glowing. 

"Mm that feels good." As the businesswoman rubbed the pregnant woman’s maternal womb, the pressure in Alison’s own body seemed to be building more. 

Without realizing it her very being, began to change, every fiber of her breathing in the woman's hot pheromones. The scent of milk in the air, mental twitches encouraging her to admire just how, full, and wide her body was. Just how distended her septuplets, sat atop of her swollen hips, pushing out the sides of her dress. 

"No, mm, I ahh, just wanted to stop by. I knew that, ahh, I'd, mm, f-find a nice one here..." 

"A nice what?" The business woman asked, feeling less nervous, continuing to rub, now more slowly and delicately, almost worshiping the belly unconsciously. Alison was almost completely focused on, the baby orb in front of her. 

She had never touched a pregnant woman’s belly this much before and it distracted her from the pressure. Starting to reach its peak in her own flat stomach, her tight suit was pulsing in place. 

"I just, hhhhngh, had to share it," the woman continued, watching with glee as the brunette’s breasts began to swell in her tight business suit, and the woman's belly began to pooch out into her own. 

"Being pregnant, it's just, the best thing ever. I've loved it ever since I first got it a few weeks ago." she cooed, licking her lips and circling the woman's hands with her gut, like hypnotizing her with the motions of her pregnancy.

Alison’s eyes followed the motions of the gravid woman’s hands laying over her own. As they both ran in a circular pattern together, then she moved both of their hands from her own belly to Alison’s. 

"The...the best thing?" The business woman muttered, eyes fixed on her own belly as it began to gently untuck her shirt. "H-how...but...I...my job...It's..."

The pressure inside of her unleased itself, and the brunette let out a soft moan. As her belly pushed out more and the buttons of her suit started to strain. To hold it closed, the distending flesh was pushing both of their hands up. 

“I. I. I. can’t. Get. Pregnant my job. Ahhh.”, Her eyes fell closed as a wave of pure bliss shot through her increasingly ballooning belly. 

"Mm, no, I don't work anymore, being a VP was so boring. 

Pregnancy is just perfect, and it’s the only thing you’ll ever need honey," The redhead cooed, pushing her swollen body into the Alison’s as she reached the first trimester in size, with breasts ballooning in her bra.

The first button of her suit popped off as her breast, swelled up at least two cup sizes. Arousal was building in her body, as the pregnancy hormones started to flow through her growing form faster. The brunette’s belly distended outwards into five months and the septuplets woman kissed the rising flesh. 

She smiled gleefully and said, “I just sit around being huge, getting belly rubs, sharing my pregnancy with the world. You should to. I think that you’ll just love being pregnant, I love it too.”

The woman’s hands began to venture down below Alison’s swelling belly towards her suit pants. She popped open the button and the brunette’s belly sagged down in a fight for more space. As it pushed down her zipper completely, she reached her hand into Alison’s panties. 

Causing her to gasp as a finger rubbed lightly, against her slit it started to slowly circle around. Her lips trembled and became quickly soaked in response to the hormones pumping through her increasingly clear pregnancy. 

Alison’s lips trembled and she whined as the finger slipped inside of her soaked channel that was getting wetter. As the redhead started to pump them inside at a gradual pace, the businesswoman's jaw dropped as her buttons started to strain, on her top. 

"B-but...I...I don't...mmm..." She trailed off into a small moan as her shirt started to hang loose over her belly, eyes drifting in and out of focus.

As she leaned against the wall and panted, absorbing more and more of the other woman's pheromones, hands still pressed against her own belly. That was starting to reach outwards more, pushing her fingers apart.

She reached full-term with a single baby, her navel thumped half outwards and could be seen. Lifting up the little bits of her shirt that was hanging over it. 

"Sure, it's, ahhh, wh-what I was told, mmm, and what I've told others, and, hahhhh, it's so good!" she moaned, furiously starting to finger Alison. With one hand while she was massaging her own breast in the other. 

The business woman’s mouth fell open as moans started to pour out of them, “Ahhh. Hahh. Ohhhh.” 

Her breasts churned with milk, matching the swelling the new, growing mother's tits began to go through. Tiny droplets of white leaked out of her brassiere as her belly grew firmer and wider. 

The redhead pushed her gut more insistently. "Just smell it, isn't it, hahh, the best? Oh, it's so... you're getting so hoottt."

The businesswoman removed her hands from her own belly, raising them to her growing chest as a second button popped off, shirt starting to dampen with milk. 

"Oh! But...my big project...All ….my ...recent ...work.", She panted between moans, and whines, Alison was still trying to resist the hypnotic effects of the other woman's influence. Even as her belly began to push her shirt up and her hips started to press outwards more. 

Distending her pants and straining them around her increasing form. The bigger she got, the more crowded the space in the elevator became. Her thighs thickened around her pants, and her womanhood grew moister at the thought. 

Of just how hard she would have been plowed to make her as pregnant as she was, but she was having a hard time holding onto her thoughts. As the fingers inside of her hit, her clit and Alison screamed in bliss her lips tightening down on them.  
Instinctively she could tell there were two babies inside her.

Soon to be three if this kept up. Her breasts felt overly-sensitive in her hands, just the fabric of the bra was excruciating.   
One nipple went staggeringly erect, making her knees buckle and swoon. The other went erect and a burst of milk left both boobs, making her feel woozy and lean more insistently on the giant belly in front of her. 

Then she could feel a pressure building up right in front of her belly, and in a second, her navel became an outie, poking into the infectious woman's belly button and sending a shockwave of pleasure straight through her dazed brain.

The businesswoman's jaw dropped open as her eyes glazed over. She could half-hear the elevator dinging closer and closer to floor eight, but she was trapped in the other woman's thrall. She heard her bra snap and fall on top of her belly. 

It'd fall onto the floor as soon as she moved, but right now her hands were gently rubbing her own triplets filled belly. She threw her head back in keening and cooing as the pleasure zapped through her.

The redhead wasn't even speaking anymore, her fingers deeply entwined in Alison’s pussy. One hand went back up and squeezed the brunette’s giant breast, letting waves of milk cascade over her belly, right onto the others. The business woman kept moaning, high-pitched yelps as she thrust herself to orgasm after orgasm onto the fingers inside her. 

"Y-yes, that's it! Ooh, gi-give in to it and let it, ahhh, w-wash over you! It's the best! So big, s-so fertile and hot. So huge!", The redhead shouted, as if she was getting off on just bringing pleasure to the woman, she impregnated under her. 

The urge to reach forward and fondle the other woman was strong to both occupants, but their bellies made it impossible to reach the other.

The businesswoman gave up even more and started to squeal in helpless orgasms as her body grew, belly sagging lower, hips widening, breasts pinging buttons off her top. Finally, the door opened, revealing the two women again.

"Ooh, s-scuse me, think this is my stop," the redhead mumbled. As she slipped her soaked hand out of Alison’s dripping wet pussy. 

She giggled a bit and stood up starting to slid her way out of the elevator, struggling now that another fertile woman occupied it with her. As she pushed her body through the doors, she let out a grateful sigh of relief, taking in a deep breath as the faintest glimmer came over her eyes. 

She slowly turned around to see the newly-pregnant woman moaning in bliss in the elevator, smiling warmly. "You take care now, okay? Love you my quad filled beauty. "

Alison sat pressed against the elevator wall in a daze, her shirt was completely open around her maternal swell. The distended belly sat at full-term with quadruplets and each of her breast were easily the size of her head. Her suit pants were ripped down the sides and hung off her inflated ass, hips and thighs. 

The brunette struggled to her feet, not even bothering to fix her disheveled clothes or hair. She smiled beatifically, hand resting gently on her protruding belly. She was so full, so round and loved the feeling of the babies sitting inside of her womb. 

Alison was nowhere near as big as the other woman, who had blessed her with this gift. But it was only a matter of time, before she caught up. She pressed the 9th floor button and stood in the elevator, humming peacefully to herself. She didn't remember what she had been doing, but now she wanted to go see her boss. 

She had a little present for her, a fertile gift that she urgently felt the need to pass on. She wanted her share her fertile gift with as many women as possible.


End file.
